warhammer_40000_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon Classic Stones of the Gods
The Stones of the Gods are several powerful and ancient artifacts, each capable of great power and possibly more. They were once in the possession of a mysterious being known as the Traveler. Several are now in the hands of different beings, used for good or evil purposes, while the others are still hidden, scattered across the galaxy and maybe even beyond that. History Origin The origin of these artifacts are truly unknown, only the Traveler knows of their history. In the Traveler's book, he spoke of their powers and their effects on beings. They each of the name of a person. This name could represent of those who created them or used them first but the truth is unclear. Sometime after the Traveler's disappearance, the Shadow One, the Traveler's apprentice, saw that the stones had risen and soon scattered throughout the galaxy. Though not sure why, the Shadow One knew he could not let those objects fall in evil hands. And so he set off after them. Others Sometime during the Unification Wars on Terra, the Emperor soon discovered the existence of these gems and somehow deduced that his people would benefit greatly with these objects. So when he finally had gotten warp travel and all Space Marine Legions were formed, he began his Great Crusade, liberating humanity, finding his lost sons and searching for the stones. During his search on a lead of one of them, he ran into the Shadow One. The two soon engaged each other, the Emperor's powerful psychic abilities against the Eldar's advance age and experience. The Shadow One's forces, warriors created by the Traveler who he took to search for the stones, engaged the Space Marines who were with the Emperor at the time. His forces destroyed much of that legion who were the III Legion before they were called the Emperor's Children. Much of their gene-seed was destroyed by these aliens and without their Primarch, could not make new ones. Effects of Species Throughout their use, the Stones have had different effects or none at all on different races. Some of these effects were good while others were a curse. Humans Eldar The Eldar are somewhat able to use the stones. Though they show a more resistant control over the stones's powers, there are consequences. Ironically, the stones make the Eldar feel the same emotions and personalties that brought forth the Fall: lust, desire, sadism, everything that brought their downfall and the birth of Slaanesh begins to slowly come back into any Eldar that uses the stones. An example was the Eldar Warlock Poreil who had two of the stones and drove him insane and the lust for power. After learning of this effect, Grim sent a message to all of his Eldar allies, telling them to send the message to other Eldars to warn them of this. Dark Eldar Tau Chaos/tainted beings Chaos Daemons Daemons appear to be the only beings who cannot use the stones. Whenever one tries to use it, the stone completely destroys them, wiping out their existence. To those who are enemies of Chaos, such as Grim, the Cabal and the Imperium, these are useful weapons to be used against the warp creatures. Orks Though Orks don't really use it or even know about it, the effects on them is rather shocking. It seems the stones increase their intelligence to the level of humans and eldar. This gives them a better understanding of everything else. Because of this other beings who seek these stones work hard so that the Orks do not acquire the. For if one should, they would be able to become a serious threat, maybe even enough intellect to unite the Ork race as a whole. To the Orks, this is also a bad thing. For those who use them, they are seen as outcasts and are ignored by their own. Even the take in of new knowledge is to much for them to handle. Only the Ork Smoka, wielded one of the stones until it was stolen by the Shadow One, but the effects were made permanent. He is also one of Grim's allies and travels with him. Gretchin Kroot Necrons Tyranids Adeptus Mechanicus The Stones Storm of Shytu One of the most powerful stones, the Storm of Shytu has the ability to control the weather. ranging from violent thunder and lightning, heavy rain, devastating wind and mighty blizzards, whoever wields this stone has the ability to change the tide of a battle. Of course this stone comes with a cost; it requires a great deal of energy and those with weak bodies can either use small attacks or collapse after using the stone in just a few seconds. It appears to work better with those with great psychic powers, as they are somewhat trained in using the forces of nature. This stone's current location is unknown but Grim has already stumbled upon several clues of where it might be, the same with Setsu. Flesh of Mathias The Flesh of Mathias makes the user covered in a invincible armor or any type of element. It can even scan a living being's skin and allow the user to be concealed by it. It was wielded by the corrupted Eldar Warlock Poreil when he used it to cover his body in Necron Skin. It was lost in a warp storm and its current location is unknown by Grim has discovered that it survived and is on some unknown planet. Seeds of Druma The seeds of Druma are several beautiful green stones. From what Grim has learned, these seeds are capable of reproducing life in a short matter of time. It can either be plants, animals, even intelligent beings. This stone's location is currently unknown, but it is believed that it may reside on a planet that has been giving off large amounts of life. Tear of Yalim This stone's ability is not similar to its name. By letting water drop from it onto the surface, that tiny drop grows into a puddle. That puddle actually acts a portal to somewhere else. Not matter where or what reality, that person can travel to that destination. The power is very tricky as the user must be completely focus and visualize on his destination. It was the first stone Grim found when he took it from a sorcerer who served Bevid and helped reclaim a book he stole from the Black Library. It only works for one person so sending ships through it is impossible. Heart of Zeka The Heart is the only artifact that acts as a double edge sword. It allows the user to show their enemies's greatest desire in an illusion made real, as well as their greatest fear. The victim is so distracted by the illusion that they will not know it is an illusion. But for the user, sometimes when he is deep in thought, the heart may sometimes show his greatest fear or desire, and would usually drive that person insane. Unfortunately Bevid holds this artifact but rarely uses it. The only time he used it was stealing a book from the Black Library. Eye of Relali The Eye is a stone that is capable of seeing past, present and future. Shaped like circle, by looking at it, the user can see their timeline or someone else's. The ability to use this stone is difficult as people cannot always get a clear vision of what they wish to see. Sometimes it may make them go mad. It was found by Grim Doris on the remains of Otda, a Slann student of the Traveler, in the Slann's tomb. Unfortunately it was stolen from him by the Shadow One a millennium later. Locket of Nimnas The locket is perhaps one of the more useful of the artifacts. As it name says, it is a locket, but holds souls of beings. When a person dies, their soul is still in the real world and has not gone into the Warp. If the wearer of the locket is near this dead person, the locket can absorb the soul, making it in some ways like an Eldar Soul Stone. The wearer can use the souls to give them longer life, power, healing or many other possibilities. It is currently held by Grim Doris who only use of it was saving the remains of two of his brothers's souls from Syrath. He also uses these souls to heal himself or heal his comrades. Egg of Uwan The Egg of Uwan perhaps possess one of the greatest power ever: Time. Though time as in travel back and forward in time cannot be done, it can however affect the enemy. With it, the user can make his enemy older or young as an infant. It also sucks out the targets stamina and willpower due to the sudden loss or increase of age. Those can be put into the user, thus increasing his chances of fighting longer. The Egg was retrieved by Grim Doris a few months before the events of Crossing Paths. Coin of Aruto People who love to take chances would take a liking to the Coin of Aruto. The coin is sort of oval shaped and has two sides, one shows a picture of the sun and plants growing, and the other shows horrid weeds and the moon. The Coin's powers are ones that defy fate. When flipped the user can effect the luck of himself or those he wishes. If the coin lands showing the sun and the plants face up, the person gets good luck. If he receives the weeds and moon, bad luck. Many of doubt its powers, but those who use it know it can destroy entire armies or win wars without putting up a fight. Beast of Pendias Key of Barl The key was the first artifact found and is currently in Grim's possession. It holds two abilities: One, it can open any door, regular or magical. It also can lead the wearer to the location of the other stones. It does not lead the wearer automatically, it seems like it must be ready to point them in the right direction. Due to its ability, some have wondered if the key might have been the Traveler's, bringing up the thought that each stone was created by a being such like the Traveler (and also his name would be Barl). Category:Archive